A Clockwork Heart
by Noxsim
Summary: An Unknown Nobody arrives in Miana via a stargate, new to the concept of existing he must come to terms with things he can't ever hope to understand. Feelings. Also includes Gundam, Homeworld and Big O content.


In a pitch black room illuminated by a single light, two figures were visible. The first was wearing a cloak as black as the room around him, obscuring anything underneath. In front of him was a young man of about sixteen floating unconscious on his back at waist height. His skin was pale and his hair was white, as were most of his clothes. He wore a black button-down shirt with a white tie and a white waistcoat along with white jeans, sneakers and a white cloak like that of the first man's. Floating a few inches above his chest was a holographic window titled "Console(Noxsim)" with lines of code running down the screen. The first man was entering codes into the console via a holographic keyboard. After a few minutes of typing he looked up and announced to no one in particular.

"My apologies for taking my time but my computer got fucked up recently so I had to fix it myself." He reached inside of his hood and scratched the back of his neck before looking down and breathing a sigh of annoyance. "Biggest pain in the ass, ever." His head snapped back up. "Where was i going with this?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah. The reason i'm making this rewrite is because i really didn't like the way my last attempt was going." He chuckled briefly before crossing his arms. "Is there any other reason?"

"Who are you talking to, sir?" The black cloaked figure snapped round to address the newcomer. He was a android with blocky features wearing a monochrome navy uniform.

"Oh, just a reader." He said, waving a hand across the console causing it to vanish. "So, what's new?"

"Sir!" The officer snapped a jerky salute. "We have reached the planet you chose and are now charging the gate for transfer of package." He looked past the black cloaked one at the hovering teen. "Is he ready yet sir?"

"I think so. Only one way to find out, regardless." He turned back to look at the boy in white, hoping his coding was right. This time at least. He gave a quick wave of his hand and the teen began to hover towards him. "Lead the way." He said, turning back to his mechanical subordinate.

As they walked through the towards the gate room the black cloaked man looked out through the many windows on this part of the ship. The only sight that greeted him was the infinite blackness of space and a single planet. It was mostly water with all the land in one large continent. The continent was separated into three biomes. In the middle was a huge lifeless dessert with ancient ruins scattered here and there. Another was a lush rainforest on the far east side while in the west was a sort of mix of the two. It was there that they would be sending the white clothed teen, hovering a short distance behind him.

As they entered the gate room the officer with him announced loudly.

"Captain in the gate room!" Black cloak returned their salutes and they all went back to monitoring whatever panel or screen they were working on before he entered. Like the officer they were all androids and gynoids wearing the same black and white uniforms. He walked over to the gate and placed a hand on it. It was a large metal ring with astrological symbols all over it and ten chevrons around the rim glowing softly. He turned towards the balcony overlooking the gate.

"How long before it's fully charged?"

"Another minute or so, sir. Suggest you clear the aperture." He stepped off to the side of the gate and turned back to the floating teen. He waved his hand over his chest and the console reappeared once more.

Just as he finished checking the code one last time, the sound of grinding metal assaulted his ears and he turned around to see the inner ring of the gate rotating until one of the symbols stopped under the central chevron. After it was locked in, the process was repeated six more times and the gate activated with a whoosh. A huge wave of what looked like water shot out of the gate before sinking back in and forming a rippling veil across the center.

"Connection confirmed, wormhole is stable, sir." Came a report from the balcony. Slowly he walked over to shimmering pool and positioned the floating boy so that he would go through head first. Before sending him through, the captain held his hand to his own chest right where his heart should be and slowly removed a glowing orb from inside himself. It was mostly black intermixed with a few white ripples. Gently he teased a strand of pure white from it careful not to include any black before placing the orb back inside his chest. He held the strand carefully over the white teen's heart and let it fall, merging itself with him. There was a brief moment where nothing happened and everyone one in the room with lungs held their breath. A single ragged breath broke the silence and a collected sigh of relief passed around the room. As he watched the teens chest rise and fall, taking his first breaths, he felt it was moments like this that made him glad he had breath subroutines installed on all the crew. Slowly, he knelt down next to the teen and whispered in his ear.

"We're probably not gonna see each other for a while, so until then i want you to remember these words." He took a deep breath and paused for a minute, making sure he got the words right. "The universe is full of people who are true to themselves, their true nature, these people are you're enemies. Then there are the people who are fools, who try to change the world and go against their instincts, these people are you're allies and above all you must keep one thing in mind." Another deep breath. "No one deserves death or to lose a loved one to it." He stood up and held a hand, palm down, over him. "Good luck, Noxsim." With a flick of his wrist he sent the boy, Noxsim, through the gate. A second later it deactivated and he left the gate room heading for the bridge, his first officer not far behind.

"Do you think he will be okay, sir?" Asked the officer after several minutes of silence.

"Let us hope so." The captain replied just as they entered the bridge, returning everyone's salutes. He slowly lowered himself into the captain's chair, wincing in pain as he did so. "Let us hope so." He chuckled briefly. "Whispered repetition." He looked towards the android manning the helm. "Set course for the next universe, we have a lot of work ahead of us." 


End file.
